Long after death return
by zer0man
Summary: there's a new wolf is in on the speed lane in this and he's out to get Sonic, shadow and the Knux man, but won't even harm a hair on Mina's head, interesting.
1. Default Chapter

I'm goin' ta make a new character from insperation of   
FemaleShadow.  
The characters in this story are Nightshade, Sonic, Shadow, Mina,   
Knuckels, Sally, and the one the only Dr. Eggman Robotnic.  
Enjoy^_^  
  
Nightshade:Wha.... what happened? Where am I?  
Robotnic:Ah so you're awake now I see.  
Nightshade:Who are you?   
Robotnic:I guess I should tell you what's going on. I am the great   
Dr. Robotnic. I found you just laing there have dead and brought   
you to your critical mass point.  
Nightshade:What are you talking about?  
Dr. Robotnic:Just watch. Dr. Robotnic showed Nightshade a false   
video of Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckels almost killing him.  
Nightshade:Do you know what they need doc?  
Dr. Robotnic:What's that?  
Nightshade:A one way ticket to hell.  
Dr. Robotnic:And the way I geneticly advanced your body you'll be   
able to do that. What is your name?  
Nightshade:Ah..... I can't remember.  
Dr. Robotnic:Well your name is Nightshade the Wolf now.  
  
At Knothole Kingdom, two weeks later.  
  
Sonic:I need to tell her how I feel. Sonic was running towards Mina's   
house when....  
Sally:Sonic! I need to tell you something.  
Sonic:What's up?  
Sally:Sonic, I need to tell you this, I love you, I've always loved you.  
Sonic:Ah.  
Sonic's thoughts:She is pretty nice come to think about, I think I love   
her to.  
Sonic:I love you too. Sonic and Sally stared kissing.  
Mina:Sonic I need to tell you that...... At the sight of Sonic and Sally   
kissing it broke her heart.  
Shadow:What's wrong with you?  
Mina:Sonic and Sally are, are. She couldn't finish her sentence.  
Shadow:Aww, so you didn't beat her to the question.  
Mina:You knew?  
Shadow:Ya, you could read it all over your face when ever you saw him.  
Knuckels:What's wrong with her?  
Shadow:Sally told Sonic how she felt about him before she could.  
Knuckels:HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!  
Mina:It's not funny, I hope you feel the pain I feel physicaly. Mina ran   
off crying as Knuckels and shadow laught.  
Nightshade:You to are real bullies aren't you, well she wants you two   
hurt, it would be my pleasure to make that happen, where is the blue one?  
Shadow:Who are you?  
Nightshade:Your worst nightmare, time to say good night, SILENT NIGHT!!!   
The sky suddenly went dark and a bone crushing ball hit both Shadow and Knuckels.  
  
Later on at the hospital.  
  
Sonic:What happened to you guys?  
Shadow:A... A...... A new preditor is out there.  
Knuckels:He...... he...... he seems to know use, and you.  
Sonic:What? If he knows me and he's a preditor I would know.  
Shadow:You...... you.... you seem to be on his to kill list.  
Sonic:What do you mean?  
Knuckels:He....... he.......he asked for you.  
Sonic:Who ever that was I will avenge your pain.  
Nurse:Ok, visiting time is over.  
Sonic:Fine.  
Shadow:Sonic, he... he... he came after us after we laught at Mina.  
Sonic:MINA?  
  
Outside Mina's house.  
  
Sonic:Mina, what do you know of this new preditor?  
Mina:What are you talking about?  
Sonic:You know what I'm talking about, after Shadow and Knuckels   
laught at you, they had the crap kicked out of them after you said   
you wanted them hurt.  
Mina:They were?  
Sonic:Don't act dumb.  
Mina:Leave me alone, I don't know about it.  
Sonic:No, I'm not leaving until you tell me what that was!  
Mina:LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! Out of no where......  
Nightshade:You heard the lady, leave her alone.  
Sonic:Who or what are you?  
Nightshade:I'm a one of a kind, or as my master calls me Nightshade   
the Wolf, the "preditor" you're looking for, as your friends titled me.  
Sonic:So you did that to Shadow and Knux.  
Nightshade:If that's their names, yes.  
Sonic:Your not goin' ta get me though, I'm way to fast for you.  
Nightshade:We'll just have to see about that. Nightshade pulled out a   
m9 baretta, put it right up to Sonic's head pulled the triger, and   
grabed the bullet before it hit him.  
Nightshade:You were saying? Well time for your one way tiket to   
hell   
curticy of my master Dr. Robotnic.  
Sonic:You take orders from Buttnic, he's evil.  
One of Dr. Robotnic's carrier droids came with a moniter  
Dr. Robotnic:What are you doing, kill him.  
Nightshade:This hedgehog says you're evil, is this true?  
Dr. Robotnic:That is non-sence, he is the one that is evil.  
Sonic:Why does it say "Made By The Evil Dr. Robotnic" on this   
droid then?  
Dr. Robotnic:You mind your own business hedgehog, or the   
mongoose gets  
it!! one of his androids came out of no where and grabbed Mina.  
Nightshade:Leave her alone Robotnic.  
Dr. Robotnic:What are you going to do about it Wolf, bite me?  
Nightshade:Don't test me eggman.  
Dr. Robotnic:Well, look's like it's time to say good bye to the   
mongoose.  
Mina:Please....... someone..........help...............me.  
Nightshade:NO! Nightshade took out the m9 baretta blasted the   
android   
and got Mina.  
Nightshade:Are you ok?  
Mina:I'll be fine now.  
Sonic:What's up with this, you want to kill me and you save her life.  
Nightshade:I don't want to kill you anymore, but I've been   
protecting her   
the whole time I've been here.  
Mina:What, I don't understand?  
Nightshade:I don't either, but I have a feeling that I once knew   
you, and   
cared for you.  
Mina:Max!?!  
Sonic:What? It can't be.  
Nightshade:Who is this "Max"?  
Mina:You are.  
Sonic:That's impossible, he's been dead for five years.  
Dr. Robotnic:I'll fill that part in, I got no use for you now anyways,   
five years ago my E-105 army had almost killed you, but I ordered  
them to bring you to me, then for five years I made you ganeticly   
more advanced then my last failed exspariment, Shadow, and it   
took me awile to make the false video of the hedgehog and his   
friends almost killing you.  
Nightshade:I've had enough. he shot the carrier and desroyed the   
moniter.  
Mina:Max, your back, thank you, now I don't have to be alone. Mina   
crashed out and rested.  
Sonic:Nice to have you back man.  
Nightshade:You are so thick headed.  
Sonic:What?  
Nightshade:Mina cared for you and you go and ignore her.  
Sonic:What? That's impossible.  
Nightshade:you could read it all over her face when she was with you,   
and you could read it all over your face that you liked her.  
Sonic:Well it's all good now isn't it? Your back she doesn't have to be   
alone and neither do I  
Nightshade:I might not want to kill you but, I still don't like you.  
Sonic:Ok, what are you goin' ta go by now? Max or Nightshade?  
Nightshade:Neither, I'm going to be Knightwolf now.  
Sonic:Ok Knightwolf.  
  
End 


	2. The untold past of the wolf

In this part we are going to go into the past of Knightwolf.  
The characters in this part are Knightwolf, Mina, and reference   
to Sonic and his friends.  
Enjoy^_^  
  
Knightwolf and Mina were siting in the forest talking beside a tree.  
Mina:Max, thank you for coming back, even if you originally   
intended to kill the guys.  
Knightwolf:I'm glade to be back but, you're the only one I'll let   
call me Max.  
Mina:Ok, What happened when you went out that day five years   
ago.  
Knightwolf:I can only remember the past three weeks, after a   
woke up in Eggman's lab, but the last week here with you is more   
then perfect.  
Mina:Lets go back to your place we might find something about   
your past.  
Knightwolf:Ok, we can be there in five seconds.  
Mina:I'd prefer to walk with you though.  
Knightwolf:Thats fine with me. Mina and Kinghtwolf walked to his   
house just to spend the quality time together.  
  
At Knightwilf's house.  
  
Mina:The door's locked.  
Knightwolf:Wait a second. *He reached under the door matt, got   
the key, and unlocked the door.* After you.  
Mina:I thought you said you didn't remember anything.  
Knightwolf:I don't, you could see the lump in the matt.  
Mina and Knightwolf looked through old photo albams and fond   
pictures of them together in most of them.  
Mina:Me and you were imseperable back then.  
Knightwolf:And now we'll never loose ech other.  
Mina:Who's this?*She found a picture of a female wolf and a   
male wolf beside her and a young wolf in the picture*.  
Knightwolf:I think the young one's me and the other two are my   
parents.  
Mina:Oh, what's this?*She found a letter*  
Knightwolf:Let me see.(Max come to our house for your   
birhtday we would like to see you . love mom.) I was   
going to see my parents.  
Mina:That's why.  
Knightwolf:On the way here three weeks ago I passed a graveyard   
and two tombstones stood out they said "R.I.P William Wolf" and   
"R.I.P. Kimberly Wolf" A tear rolled down his face.  
Mina:It's ok Max, it's not your fault.  
Knightwolf:I know it's not my fault. *Mina kissed him softly on his   
check* How could you like Sonic anyways?  
Mina:You could tell too?  
Knightwolf:Ya, when I was advanced I developed a psychic power.  
Mina:Then you'll know that I love you, and missed you.  
Knightwolf:Ya, but you can proble tell I don't like him.  
Mina:Ya but why?  
Knightwolf:I have dreams of the past, and in them I remember   
him always teasing me. I can tell he still wants to but is too afraid to.  
Mina:That's not true.  
Knightwolf:I't is and that is why I don't like him, and we'll never be   
friends.  
Mina:Oh Max, here maybe this will take your mind off things. Mina   
went over to Knightwolf, stared kissing him and he embrassed it.  
  
End 


End file.
